Not now!
by hyan-hye
Summary: When a person has to go, he has to go, and the only thing you can do is watch him pass away [kanataxmiyu]
1. Meeting

Hige: My first ever Daa! Daa! Daa! Or Ufo baby fic.

Kanata: Oh it's always your first time!

Miyu: Let her be Katana! So that she can finish it fast.

Hige: Thanks Miyu. Moving on…

* * *

**Title:** (Since it's in the Miscellaneous Section) Daa! Daa! Daa! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ufo Baby or Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Kanata x Miyu

**Warning:** I made an OC named Shuichi Nakamura, childhood friend of Miyu. (Don't worry I didn't made him to get Miyu away from Kanata… He's a friend… Just a friend…)

This morning, Miyu woke up earlier than before, it's Saturday... No classes…

"Hi Miyu-san!" Wannya greeted

"Good Morning Wannya, umm… I'm going to the woods for a walk… be back later…" She then waved good bye to the sitter pet.

After some minutes Kanata woke up and passed Miyu's room. He saw the room opened so he peeked in. –_Miyu's not here. Its early where in earth could she be_? - Kanata thought. As he walked in Miyu's room he found a paper on the floor, picked it up and reads;

_Miyu,_

_I'm in Japan right now. All my treatments were finished so I came here to see you. I also found out that you're already living with someone else. Anyway, I really need to talk to you… It's important… I need you to come see me tomorrow… You'll find me under the tallest tree, east, that you can see from that temple where you live in. See you there…_

_Your friend,_

_Shuichi_

Kanata ran outside the door and shouted at Wanya "Be back later!"

"Sure, Master Kanata." –_Gee, I wonder why both of them were in a hurry this morning_-

Kanata found the tallest tree on the woods and heard Miyu's voice

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you're arriving?" Miyu said sitting beside Shuichi

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah, you surprised me alright."

Kanata sat down the bushes to hide so that he can listen clearly without them seeing him.

"How's your… your cancer?" Miyu asked

"I still have 2 years before I rest in peace."

"Don't talk like that!" Miyu stood

"I heard you're living with this 'Kanata' guy…" He said in a low voice

"Um." Miyu nodded

"I see, I supposed you liked that guy more." He holds Miyu's hand and pulls her to sit beside him again

"No you're wrong." Miyu turned to him

Kanata saw it and he begun thinking –Who's this guy to her life anyway? What happened…? Miyu…-

Shuichi stood, followed by Miyu

"I want the truth." He said

"You got the truth! I said it, okay. I need to go now."

"Why?"

"It's early in the morning. I went here without even saying a word to Kanata… I bet he's worried… or upset or maybe worse… maybe he's angry right now. So I needed to go home."

"Home… where?" he looked at the floor

"To Kanata" Miyu blushed a little but turned away so that he couldn't see it

"See, I told you Miyu… You love that Kanata don't you?"

"No!"

_I see, so she doesn't feel anything for me at all I should've known it earlier, I think I better be going. There's no point for me to listen, it's for my own good… I might get hurt more if I continue to listen…-_ Kanata stand and ready to go when he heard them talk again

"You love him as a friend then?" Shuichi asked getting irritated of Miyu denying the truth

"No! Don't you really get it! I don't love him as a friend..." Miyu lowered his head as she said additional words "I love him… more than a… friend…" tears falls down Miyu's cheeks.

"Then why didn't you tell me so earlier?" Shuichi asked her

"I don't want to hurt you… that's why…" She answered

"No Miyu… It'll take more to hurt me… Did you already tell this to Kanata?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid he won't accept it. And started to ignore me… and maybe throw me out of his house… you know…"

After hearing what she said Kanata sat down looking blankly at the floor –_so… that means… all this time we've been together… she... and I… and … and… what she just said… Miyu…-_

"So Shuichi, I need to go…"

"Right… now I don't want you to cry… okay?"

"Um." She nodded

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"When I'm already confined in the hospital… dying… can I expect you to be there… beside my bed… holding my hands… and well… caring for me…?"

"Sure. Everything for my best friend in the world! Bye now! See you sometime!"

"Bye!" they waved at each other. Then she runs away to the Saionji Temple

_Sometime eh?...-_ Shuichi thought

"Come out… You can't hide from me and pretend you didn't hear anything!" Shuichi said not in an angry tone of course, looking at where Kanata is sitting

"You caught me." Kanata said standing up

"You heard her kid… give her what she wants…"

"What does she wants?" Kanata asked confused

"An answer… from you… that's what."

"But she didn't even know that I heard everything."

"It's gonna be fine for sure…"

"Maybe."

"I'm sure. Miyu's a very nice girl and somehow shy that's why she can't show you her feelings at all."

"I guess..."

"Think about it." Shuichi sat down under the tree again

"I heard you got a cancer… was that true?"

"Yeah."

"What cancer?"

"Brain…"

"Oh… sorry…"

"sheshh… you don't have to feel sorry… It's not your fault."

"Hey..."

"What?" Shuichi look at Kanata

"Thanks for not hurting me… or punching me or anything like that."

"I won't."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna need you when I'm gone."

"But you said you have two years left…"

"I lied…"

"What!"

"I have two days left… not years…"

"Why didn't you tell it to Miyu?" Kanata protested

"It'll hurt her."

"Ya, like it won't hurt when she founds out you lied to her."

"I know."

"Wait, you said you're going to need me when you're gone… what for?"

"I need you to look after her… makes sure she's doing fine and she's safe..."

"I'll do that even you didn't asked me to."

"…And love her… more than I did…"

"…love her…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Okay then… I think I can handle it."

"I don't need you to think… I need you to do it…"

"Yes I promise!" Katana raised his right hand

"I don't need you to promise me… promises were made to be broken…"

"Then what?"

"I need you to do your best… please… If you won't do it for me… do it for Miyu…"

"Um… I will… I'll do my best to take care of her…"

"…and…"

"…and love… her…" He blushed

"Bye Kanata… I think you need to go now… Miyu's sure mad waiting for you…"

"Yeah… bye now… thanks again…"

"Nah."

They both walk to different paths after they said good byes to each other. Kanata went home and ate breakfast with Miyu without saying any words. So Miyu started a conversation…again…

"Hey Kanata…"

"What is it Miyu?" He said on a sweet, thoughtful voice

"Are you alright? Are you sick or something?" She leaned on him and touched his forehead. He blushed

"You're not hot… that means your not ill… but why are you so red?" Miyu said

"I'm not sick… So stop worrying…" He hold Miyu's wrist and put it down

"I'm finished eating. Here are my dishes Wannya, Thanks!" Kanata stood and put his dishes on the sink. He looked back at Miyu and said

"Don't worry Miyu…"

"Fine, I won't."

"Good."

_What's with him?_ - She thought

Sunday passed so fast that it's already Monday.

"Miyu, hurry we're gonna be late!"

"Why don't you just leave, like you always do everyday Kanata?"

"Can't do that, now hurry!"

They both run to school at least they're not late.

After seeing those two (Kanata and Miyu) together talking happily things came across Christine's mind and she started whispering things again

_'Oh Miyu, you look so pretty today' 'thanks Kanata' 'Mind going out on a date with me later?' 'Sure, I'd love to!' 'Then we'll go straight to church and confess our love' 'yes Kanata'_ - Christine stood up and throw he table away… everybody looked at her including Kanata and Miyu

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to throw my table" she picked the table up and put it into its proper place.

The teacher arrived so they all went to their proper sits. Time passed by and Kanata's still thinking

_How can I tell Miyu that Shuichi's dying in two days… No… I forgot… today is his last day I need to…-_

Somebody opened the door, in a hurry…

"Please excuse me but I have to tell something to Miss Miyu…"

"Go on tell her."

"Miyu… someone called the Principal's office and said a friend of yours was in a hospital right now." Miyu stood up

"He can't… no he can't die…Its not yet the time… please excuse me I got to go." She ran out of the room

"I need to follow her, Sir." Kanata ran out of the room following Miyu

**To be continued**

* * *

Kanata: review… 

Miyu: no flames please… ,

Shuichi: do I really have to die?

Hige: Yeah, you have too… or else… please review minna-san! Thanks for reading


	2. Death

**Title:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Pairings:** KanataxMiyu  
**Notice:** Character Death  
**Dedication:** Pammy…

* * *

As Miyu and Kanata arrived in the hospital's waiting room, they sit quietly and wait for the doctor to come out. After sometime the door opened up, the doctor told them that Shuichi had been transferred to another room. A nurse assists them to that room. As the nurse let them in, Miyu saw Shuichi and started to cry. Kanata just stands close to Miyu.

"I…I thought… you have two years left… but why?" She said still crying

"Miyu… is that you?" Shuichi searched for her hands for he can't see anymore due to the fact that the cancer already reached its phase 3… wherein the patient looses his senses one by one until he dies… in pain

"Yes. I'm here… and I won't leave by your side ever again"

"Stop crying Miyu."

"But… I just can't take it… seeing you like this…"

"This is my destiny, Miyu"

"But after you left… who will be my side… no one can ever replace you…Shuichi…"

"Like what you always tell me… I'm your friend not your lover…" He whispered to Miyu's ear "But I already entrust you to Kanata… He can do greater things… better that what I did… he'll be the one to stay by your side"

Miyu embraced him tightly

"Not to tight Miyu, can't breathe…"

"Sorry" she loosen her hug

Shuichi's running out of time… His can't talk much anymore… "Miyu, I guess it's time, Kanata… do as what I said… please…"

"I will…" Kanata answered

"Don't… don't go…" Miyu said

"I… have… to…" He can't breathe anymore

"Shuichi-kun!" Miyu cried out

"The… call… I will always… cherish… I…love you… My dearest… friend…" He struggles to breathe as Miyu let him go and looked back to Kanata. Kanata hugged her tight and turned her away so that she couldn't see what's happening.

Miyu's hand still shaking as the nurses delivered his body to the morgue.

"Hush now Miyu… It's over" Kanata holds her hand

"I know…It's just that…"

"You're worried nobody will love you as that again, right?"

She looked at the ground. "I'll take that as a yes…" He said

Kanata hugged her again and told her… "I'll be here Miyu… to love you… and care for you…"

"Thanks Kanata…"

**End**

* * *

Kanata: It's short

Hige: I knew you'd say that… reviews please… no flames minna-san…


End file.
